The Beach
by AcornWarrior
Summary: A fluffy drabble. Lavi takes Kanda to the beach. Yuvi.


"I don't want to be here."

Lavi grinned with a playful snicker. "I know, I know. Please bear with it for my sake, Yu."

"Tch." He crossed his arms and stood resolutely in the sand, boots getting buried.

"It'll be easier if ya take yer shoes off, ya know," he said, bending down to unlace his own.

A glare.

"Aww, you just don't wanna get sand on your feet. But really, it's—"

"I'm going back." He turned and started to walk away, but stopped when he felt a hand grab his own and press once, and it was warm and gentle, and he could feel his heart pump an unnatural amount of blood to his cheeks. He wanted to pull away, but couldn't quite find the—wait, no, yes he could. He pulled his hand away. "Tch." And yet he stood still now, resolve killed with such a simple touch.

The beach was deserted, so he grudgingly allowed Lavi to come up from behind him, arms wrapping around his waist, fingers pulling him back so he rested against the man's chest. He'd never admit it, but part of the reason he'd wanted to leave was because it was evening, and it was cold, and there was a stupidly large body of water making it colder, and he had forgotten his jacket. But now he was warmer, and it…wasn't so bad, he guessed. He didn't really want to move. Lavi couldn't see him, so he closed his eyes.

"Yu." It wasn't said like a question, or a greeting, or a request. It was a statement. Yu. You. You're here. I can call you Yu, and it's okay, because we love each other. Well, that's another thing he'd never admit out-loud, but on the inside it was okay for him to say. And maybe occasionally, when he was breathless, his pulse in his ears and his face flushed for any reason for embarrassment, as tight muscles clamped down on him and he thrust his way to heaven, with those wonderful sounds the man made beneath him, and…He stopped that train of thought right there.

Oh. Train.

Phallic shape.

Damn that man, this was all his fault.

But maybe during…times like those…it wasn't so bad to whisper those words between moans. But not in a time, not in a place like this. Not when it couldn't be passed off as 'sweet 'n sexy nothings?', like Lavi had teased him about (They're sweet and sexy, but you got yer third descriptor wrong, Yu. Pushed to the floor. If that means nothing, 'm pretty sure we've never made love before, 'n I know that's not true, but shouldn't we make sure?). Stupid rabbit.

Arms clasped around him pulled tighter. "Yu."

One of those damn annoying shivers went down him, the ones where you're not sure if they're from cold, or from some state of arousal your body forgot to tell you about, so you just pretend that it was some random twitching from habitually misfiring nerves and hope no one says anything, pretend like no one noticed.

Not Lavi. The warm, dry-soft texture of his lips brushed against Kanda's ear. Another one went down him. "We don't have to stay if you really don't want to."

"Then let's go."

"Nah." The lips were gone, and for an awful moment he thought he might miss them, but quickly realized that was ridiculous.

And then the arms were gone, and he was even colder than he had been before, which pissed him off. But then there was warmth again, only it was in front of him, and so he opened his eyes and saw a grinning Lavi plastered to his chest, arms around his neck. "Yu~" he teased.

Head turned to the side. "Shut up."

"You say that, so maybe you want to shut me up?" That glint in the man's eye—that couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

No way.

Not here. Not when other people could see them. He didn't care if there wasn't anyone else here now. They could appear without warning. "No."

Lavi knew that his Yu didn't mean it that way, in the way that implied that Lavi should shut _himself_ up. He did. But it could be interpreted that way, and he…well 'm sorry, 's just sexy. He drew back and grinned, casting his eyes around the beach once more, and making sure no one was there. It was deserted, and he couldn't hear a single car, and if a car were to pull up, or if footsteps were to fall, he'd hear it. His senses were unmatched. So he took a few steps back, and he sat down on a patch of sand, clean of beach entanglements, and he spread out his legs.

Kanda's face showed some worry, but he didn't want to accuse Lavi of it while the man could still feign innocence.

Then the zipper sound slipped out, and a hand slipped in, and—oh, hello there.

Kanda looked away, disgusted. "You're disgusting."

He looked back to see if Lavi had put it away, and no, he hadn't, and oh, it was already…

"Yu…" The red-topped head fell back, flushed, and the moonlight catching in the small beads of saliva and soon sweat, because Kanda's life sucked like that and oh, that was a bad word to think right now.

But that was demeaning, and he'd only done that for his partner two or three times, and they'd had sex a lot more than two or three times, and there was no way he was going to do it now, of all places, of all times. Maybe if Lavi would have a response other than eagerness, like surprise, and maybe if he'd do that sexy little gasp that he got to hear every time he caught his lover by surprise, but the bastard was probably hoping for that so he wouldn't and even if he did it would be fake and Kanda hates that fake shit and so he won't.

There was…the moonlight was catching on something else now, on some tearing of the…and Lavi…

"Oh fuck, Yu…Yu! Nng…" He was playing it up but Yu only cared so much because it was…oh God, Lavi.

Kanda dropped to the ground and dropped his zipper because he couldn't think, not when he was presented with this scene. "Lavi…" And the boy had the audacity to smirk, but he was forgiven because of what he was doing with his hand, and Kanda reached out because he wanted to touch, and he kind of wanted to taste but that was too low for him and he refused so he'd have to be satisfied with the feel and yes, that was better, it belonged there in his hand.

A moan slipped out but no one else was here and so it was okay, and he could let it because it was just Lavi who was hearing it, after all, and he loved Lavi. But maybe he wouldn't say it now. Maybe he would wait, maybe it was worth it to wait, for something like that. Maybe today he could put aside his pride. Today wasn't a special day, today nothing outstanding had happened, just sex on a beach. And yet somehow he felt ready, to say it. Somehow he thought that because to day was so unspectacular, he should do something to make it a little special. Special for Lavi. Special for Kanda. Special for Lavi and Kanda. Especially that last one.

Lavi had brought a blanket (and don't ask him why he hadn't used it in the first place, he doesn't have an answer—ever—always just an excuse) and they were laying on it now, and watching the moon, and Lavi was trying to pick out the discrepancies between the reflection and the thing, and Kanda was thinking.

Weighing his loss of pride with how it would feel to say it. Because it would feel good, he thought. Oh, well, it's just Lavi anyways. It's not like it matters.

No, wait, that wasn't right; it's because it's Lavi that it matters.

"Lavi."

"Hn?" He was still being distracted by the moon and its reflection.

"I um…"

Lavi turned to look at him, sensing that this was moderately serious.

I think I might…possibly…kind of love you, but if you quote me, so help me I'll. "You're an idiot."

The man smirked. "Why do I feel like you wanted to say something else? Yu, 's there something you're not telling me?"

Everything I'm not telling you, and you only know because you're a fucking magician or something.

Silenced, placated with a kiss, and then with snuggles, and with interwoven fingers, like the stupid little strings that Lavi would always play with after sex, making them into this patterned chain and that patterned chain because he was just so _Lavi_. And their breath was still calm, but it didn't matter because their hearts were beating, or at least Kanda's was. And Kanda's heart didn't beat. The Tattoo beat. Never…

"I love you."

"I love Yu too."

A/N: Awwwww. Everybody now: Awwwwwwww. This was a fluff piece I wrote for Fallen-Musician here on FF, and I ended up really liking how it turned out, so I decided to share it with ya'll! –heart-


End file.
